


Please Remember Me

by Bizarra



Series: Come Healing Universe [10]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Charlie Janeway, Come Healing Universe, Episode: s07e16-17 Workforce, F/M, Flashbacks, Kathryn's Story Told At Last, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Triggers in Flashbacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bizarra/pseuds/Bizarra
Summary: A Workforce Addition to the Come Healing Universe of stories. Chakotay rescues the crew from Quarra. As Kathryn's memory is restored, so are memories of her captivity with the Kazon. While The holographic Counselor Troi is helping Kathryn to recover from the trauma of remembering, Chakotay and Samantha Wildman return to Quarra in search of Charlie and Naomi, who are still missing.**Story is now complete**
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Series: Come Healing Universe [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1476011
Comments: 56
Kudos: 61
Collections: Come Healing Universe: Collected Works





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [JAlexMac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAlexMac/pseuds/JAlexMac) for the beta help! It is appreciated.
> 
> Some dialogue in this chapter was taken from Episode 2 of WorkForce. I do not own the dialogue. It belongs to the writer of the episode itself. I tried to paraphrase where possible. But the gist is still theirs. 
> 
> Chapter 3 is where Kathryn's flashbacks of her time with the Kazon begin in earnest, and they may be explicit. Once I get those chapters written and ready to post, I will add extra trigger warnings in the notes.

A Come Healing Workforce story

_Breathe life into this feeble heart._  
_Lift this mortal veil of fear._  
_Take these crumbled hopes, etched with tears._  
_We'll rise above these earthly cares._  
_Cast your eyes on the ocean._  
_Cast your soul to the sea._  
_When the dark night seems endless._  
_Please, remember me._  
_Please, remember me._  
_ Dante’s Prayer words and music by Loreena McKennitt _

While the plant supervisor droned on, giving him regulations, job descriptions, and minimal training, Chakotay scoped the workroom floor looking for anyone from Voyager. Crewman Davis walked past and gave him a light smile.

“See someone you know?” The administrator asked.

Chakotay, absently replied, “no,” as he continued his sweep of the room. “Just an unusual species.”

As they stepped around what he assumed to be his station, Chakotay heard the familiar footfalls before he spotted a crown of red hair bobbing past some consoles in front of him. His attention focused solely on the now visible woman, and his body was drawn automatically in her direction. He halted when the droning official asked if Chakotay had heard him. He nodded, though he hadn’t heard a word since Kathryn Janeway appeared in his sight. She stepped up to a monitor to input data. He saw she was wearing a purple pantsuit in the same style as what was clearly a company uniform, and her hair was long and loose. He’d never seen her look more relaxed. 

The supervisor finally handed him the data pad and stepped away. The first thing Chakotay did was walk up to Kathryn to let her know the cavalry had arrived. What he didn’t bank on, however, was her not having a clue who he was.

He stepped beside her as she was bent over a workstation. “Kathryn.”

Her head turned, and she glanced up at him. “Yes?”

There was no recognition in her eyes. Perhaps she hadn’t known him with his facial features altered with multiple ridges around his eyes and on his forehead; it completely covered his tattoo with new skin. “It’s Chakotay.” He told her quietly.

She gave a light shake of her head, stood with a perplexed look and responded, “I’m sorry?”

“Ni’hana?” He tried her nickname as a last ditch effort.

“What’s that?”

Her not knowing him hurt. “It’s nothing.” Chakotay took a deep breath. “I’m new here and I just wanted to introduce myself.” He forced a small smile as he noticed for the first time she was still wearing her wedding ring. His heart skipped a beat as he subtly thumbed his own ring. 

“Oh.” Her brow quirked briefly, “What did you say your name was again?”

“Chakotay.” He supplied. With a nod of his head, he gave the alias he’d used when he applied for work. It’d be easier to trace him should she want to. “At least that’s what my friends call me. I used my given name for work. It’s Amal Kotay.”

She smiled brightly then, “Well, if you ever have questions, Mister Kotay, I’ll be glad to help in any way I can. I was new once too.” She gave him a quick wink, then turned back to her work.

Chakotay turned away, then paused. “I do have a question, if you’ll indulge me.” He hesitated briefly as she looked at him with curious eyes. “I notice you’re wearing a wedding ring. Do you have any children?”

Her eyes narrowed as she clasped her right hand over her left. “I don’t have children. No.” She eyed him warily. “Why?”

_Damn. Where the hell was Charlie?_ Chakotay tugged his ear, “I have a son.” He gave what he hoped was a nonchalant shrug. “Just hoping to find a playmate for him.”

“Ah.” Kathryn visibly relaxed. “I’ve seen no little ones, actually.” Her lip turned up as he could see the wheels of thought turning. “Seems odd, doesn’t it? I mean, Miss Torres is pregnant, but she’s the only one I know of.”

“Hmm,” Chakotay hemmed. “Perhaps people with families work in a different plant.” 

The lack of children was worrying. If Charlie was missing, that also meant Naomi Wildman was too. He closed his eyes and sent a prayer to his guide to keep Voyager’s two kids safe. He tapped the pad against a hand. “I should probably get back to work.” He gave her a quick, respectful nod. “It’s good to meet you, Kathryn.”

“You too.” She waved him off as he walked away.

—

That evening after the shift ended, Chakotay made his way to the restaurant Neelix had mentioned. He approached the ebullient Talaxian and noticed his friend was talking to Tom Paris. Judging from the interaction, Tom had no idea who he was either. So it stood to reason that none of the crew would have their memories. This didn’t bode well. 

He took a drink from the glass that Tom delivered to him at Neelix’s request. Chakotay looked around the room and recognized several Voyagers, including B’Elanna Torres. She would have to be the first person they’d rescue. In her late pregnancy, B’Elanna would be the easiest crewmember to single out and retrieve. The ship was in bad shape, they could really use Torres’ expertise.

At that moment, he heard a very familiar husky laugh. He closed his eyes and took a breath. He turned just in time to see his wife walk into the restaurant happily on the arm of a total stranger. He bit down an urge to punch the man.

The pair stopped in front of him, and Kathryn asked how he’d settled in at the plant. Chakotay bit out an answer as he glared at the person she was with. He couldn’t help but wonder if it was on purpose or sheer coincidence that the alien who she’d introduced as Jaffen looked a whole hell of a lot like Mark Johnson. 

Kathryn had asked him to accompany them for dinner and Chakotay was on the verge of accepting, when Jaffen implied he didn’t want anyone to join them. He said that he’d had something to speak to her about. Chakotay could have punched the smug look off the man’s face. Instead, Chakotay demurred and turned to Neelix. Once alone they whispered the plan to follow B’Elanna and transport her aboard the orbiting ship.

Once Torres left the restaurant, the two men gave her a respectable lead so as not to rouse suspicion and exited themselves. They soon tracked her to a street that eventually led to the energy plant where most of the crew were working. Splitting up, Chakotay approached the young woman from the front. 

“B’Elanna.” Chakotay said her name with a soft urgency as he reached for her, but pulled back. 

“How do you know my name?” She asked, warily. He should have expected it, but his heart sank at the realization that someone he thought of as family didn’t know him either. 

“We’re good friends.” He told her. “You don’t belong here.”

She pushed him away from her. “You’re crazy. I’ve never met you before in my life.” She tried to walk away from him, stumbling slightly, “I need to go or I’ll be late for work.”

Neelix appeared and wrapped his arms around her from behind. “You are a friend, B’Elanna. We’re just trying to save you.”

“Help!” B’Elanna screamed as she struggled against the Talaxian’s hold.

Neelix tightened his grip and tried his best to assure her. Voices shouted from down the street, so Chakotay quickly called the ship and requested a beam out for the struggling pair. As they faded out, security arrived and aimed their weapons. Chakotay ran, calling for his own extrication, but was told it couldn’t happen right then. _Dammit_ , he thought as he turned a corner and did his best to outrun the law.

With the three men hot on his tail, Chakotay found a ladder and ascended. He climbed several floors, before stopping and deciding he needed to do his best to lose them. As he moved quickly down an exterior corridor, Chakotay noticed the tell-tale whine of a force field. He moved to the edge and saw it was a steep drop. The shield must be there for safety. He looked around for a generator and once he found it, searched for a way to destroy it. That came in the form of a pipe he’d seen laying on the mental grating. He smashed the power source, then climbed up, hoping the men following would think he’d fallen.

The ruse worked, and Chakotay had been able to best the three officials chasing him. He’d gained a weapon, but in the fight's course had been shot in the shoulder. In pain and needing to find a place to shelter until Harry could retrieve him, Chakotay went back to the restaurant. At least, there he could assess the damage to his arm and maybe find somewhere to stay. 

Chakotay snuck to a side table and used a cloth napkin to staunch the blood from his wound. Thankfully, they hadn’t been using projectile weapons. As he concentrated on his injury, he missed the sound of someone approaching his table. He startled when the oh so familiar voice apologised for her companion’s rudeness earlier.

Her ability to read him hadn’t been entirely removed, as her brows furrowed and she asked, “are you alright?” 

Chakotay quickly hid his torn shoulder and nodded. “I’m fine. Just tired after my first day.” He tried to huff a laugh. 

He could tell she didn’t buy his excuse when she hemmed. “Well, okay.” She shrugged. “But if you’d like, you are welcome to join us.” Her smile lit up the room. “We’re celebrating.”

“Oh?” Chakotay glanced across the room to the table where Kathryn’s new beau sat. The glare that was levelled at him would have been quite the warning had Chakotay been any other person. Forcing his gaze away from Jaffen, his eyes met Kathryn’s again. “What are you celebrating?”

Her smile widened in a way he hadn’t seen in so very long that his heart skipped a beat. God, he’d missed her. Her next words lurched his heart to a momentary stop. “We’re moving in together!” She laughed then as her eyes sparkled. “He asked, and I said yes. I don’t think I’ve ever done something so impulsively!” 

He felt the light-headed and grabbed at the table. He wasn’t sure if it was the blood loss or how utterly happy the woman he was in love with was to be moving in with a man she barely knew. He took a deep breath and turned away, blinking back the tears he felt gathering. Once Chakotay felt his voice could remain steady, he gave her a smile he hoped wasn’t empty. “Congratulations.” 

Chakotay looked again toward Jaffen and felt anger rise at the smug look on the man’s face. The son of a bitch was jealous. His eyes narrowed, almost accepting the challenge the other man silently offered. His hand clenched, but he dragged his attention away. Now was not the time for an old-fashioned cock fight. He shook his head and told the woman in front of him. “I don’t want to intrude on your good fortune. I’ll just… head home.” He swallowed thickly. The pain in his arm was nearly as strong as the pain in his heart. “Congratulations again.”

Once she left his table, Chakotay turned his attention to the other occupants. That was when he noticed the inspector at the bar questioning Paris. No doubt they were looking for him. He grabbed the two bloody napkins he’d been using and crept out of the restaurant through a back entrance. 

As his mind cleared of the shock of Kathryn moving on with her life, Chakotay’s tactical instinct kicked in and he realized he could use her empty apartment as a place to hide and recuperate. With that in mind, he settled to wait until the couple left and he could follow them home.

—

Chakotay sat in the dark of the newly vacant apartment. He’d staunched the worst of the blood flow with a makeshift bandage from one of the cloth napkins, but tying it had been awkward. He still hadn’t heard from Voyager and was concerned for their safety. He hissed as a thread of pain moved down his arm. Chakotay knew he needed medical help, and soon, if he was going to complete this mission. 

He startled when the front door suddenly burst open and Kathryn stepped through. Shit. He thought she’d moved everything. Unsure of how she would receive him — if she found him — given that he’d broken into her apartment, Chakotay eased the weapon from his waist. He would never use it on her, but he hoped it would be enough for intimidation. Although the very idea of it turned his stomach. 

His hope that she would pack the last of her things and leave without seeing him was dashed when she saw the other blood-soaked napkin he’d left on the floor. He could see her internal red alert klaxon go off. She requested the lights and glanced around, slowly turning in his direction.

Her eyes widened when she recognized him. “What do you want?” Kathryn asked as he stood to close the door and manually switch off the lights. She rose slowly and kept eyes on him as he moved to sit on the staircase across the room. He hoped to show her he meant no harm.

He grunted as the pain in his shoulder flared when he moved. “You mentioned moving out.” He winced before continuing, “I needed a place to stay.”

“Jaffen knows I’m here.” She warned.

“I’m hoping you won’t tell him I’m here.” Chakotay requested, keeping his voice soft. Unthreatening.

She kept her distance. “I’ve heard it said you had something to do with the disappearance of a woman from the plant.” He noticed she still clutched the towel against herself, as if using it as a shield. 

“I did.” Chakotay still absently clutched the weapon. He rested the injured arm on his thigh. That the pain was getting worse was worrying. “Her name is B’Elanna, and someone brought her to this planet against her will. Something was done to her to make her forget her real life.”

Kathryn turned to better face him. “So, you came to bring her home? Is that it?”

Chakotay nodded. “Yes, I did.” He hesitated as he watched the woman he was so familiar with eye him cautiously. He swallowed over a lump that formed in his throat. “There are other people I want to help too. I’m not here to hurt anyone.” He tried desperately to keep the emotion out of his voice. “You just have to trust me.”

When she spoke, her voice was a trembling whisper. “You’re pointing a gun at me.”

He’d quite literally forgotten he still held the weapon. A memory of the last time a gun was pointed at her slid unbidden into his mind, and he leaned forward to rid himself of the foul thing. “I’m sorry.”

Chakotay sighed. “Report me if you need to. But a lot of innocent people are going to suffer if you do.” He leaned back against the wall with a resigned passiveness. “Including two five-year-old children, who are also missing.”

“You mentioned a son.” 

Silently, Chakotay nodded and closed his eyes briefly. “And a good friend’s daughter. The two kids are close. I hope they’re together and safe.”

He watched as she wrestled with whether to help him. He knew the moment she decided as her eyes focused on him and she straightened. “We have to do something about your arm.”

Chakotay felt his entire body relax. “Thank you.”

She nodded. “I’ll have to go to the plant and borrow a dermal regenerator.“ She moved toward the door. “I won’t be long.” With that, she left him alone.

While he waited, hoping she didn’t turn him in, Chakotay thought about the crew. The kids. The situation. Whoever had purposefully irradiated the ship, took advantage of a rescue and stripped the crew of their memories; he hoped to God they had enough good in them to heal the children too. He quelled the rising panic induced anger. If whoever kidnapped his found family had let his son and niece die, they would regret the day they met him. 

The door cracked open and Chakotay moved to defend himself should the need arise. “Amal?” Came the whisper and he relaxed. Kathryn had returned.

“I’m here.”

She reached to turn on the lights when he stopped her. “It’d be better if they stayed off.” The law enforcement officers would be more apt to search apartments that seemed occupied.

“I’ll move this stool into the street light then.” She suggested. Once the furniture was moved, she gestured for him to sit. They soon settled into mending his arm.

As she assessed his wound, she regarded him, “you need a doctor.”

“That’ll have to wait until I’m back on Voyager,” he told her, dropping any pretense of hiding his identity now. He’d already told her why he was there. Perhaps mentioning things she should know would jog her memory.

Kathryn activated the dermal regenerator and did what she could to heal his shoulder. “Voyager?” 

“My ship.” Chakotay answered, watching her face closely.

“You live onboard?”

He nodded. “I have for nearly seven years.” The touch of her fingers against his skin was pleasant. But he needed to talk to her, not get lost in her touch. 

“Don’t you ever want to stay in one place?” She asked with a bit of humored inquiry in her voice.

He gave her a slight smile. “I like the adventure. And my family is there.”

She nodded toward his hand, “You’re married.” Her eyes met his with sudden understanding. “You’re looking for your wife, too.”

Chakotay’s smile faded. He held her eyes for a moment, before changing the subject. “You seem happy here.”

She shrugged, “I’ve got a good job. It keeps me busy.”

“Have you ever considered doing something more challenging?” He asked her conversationally.

She snickered, “my job is challenging enough.”

The pain was definitely fading as Kathryn healed the skin. He glanced at the injury site and noticed it was closing nicely. The Doc would be pleased. Chakotay continued the conversation, “Don’t you monitor reactor coils? You seem to be a very capable woman. I bet you could run that entire plant.”

She laughed outright. “Why would I want that responsibility?”

Chakotay laughed with her, but flinched as the subdermal communicator beeped.

“What’s that?” Kathryn asked.

“My people are trying to contact me.” He told her. He then held his hand close to his mouth and spoke, “Chakotay here.”

_Are you okay, Commander?_ The voice belonged to Harry.

Chakotay explained that he was fine, then asked if it was possible to beam him out. Typically, for Voyager’s luck they couldn’t, because of the distance they’d had to travel to hide from the ships that had been attacking. 

Harry explained how they could establish contact, noting that the idea had been B’Elanna’s.

“I take it she’s feeling better?” Chakotay asked the young man. 

_She is. Doc was able to reverse the memory block._ Harry told him. _It’s not all there yet, but she’s back enough to have chased the ECH out of her engine room._

Chakotay laughed at the image that crossed his mind at that comment. 

_Have you found anyone else, Sir?_ Ensign Kim asked.

Chakotay hesitated, unsure of how the woman who listened with interest would take his response. Deciding to just pull the bandage off, as Tom Paris liked to say, he admitted with eyes that never left her face, “As a matter of fact, I’m sitting with Captain Janeway right now.” Her expression immediately darkened.

_How is she?_ Harry asked.

Noting that Kathryn was slowly backing away from him, Chakotay responded. “She’s suspicious, like B’Elanna was at first. How soon can you get back into transporter range?”

Harry then explained that they needed a couple days to make repairs and asked about the shield grid that blocked large-scale transports.

As he watched Kathryn watch him warily, Chakotay told Harry that he would work on getting the shield grid deactivated. He requested they maintain comm silence until it was absolutely necessary, then closed the channel.

Kathryn had backed away and was staring at him with panic in her eyes; as if he were a wild animal come to murder her. “Why did you call me Captain?”

Chakotay carefully stood, empty hands raised in supplication, “Because that’s who you are,” he told her gently.

She was back-stepping, and he could see her beginning to tremble. Her arms raised, and he knew if need be, she could defend herself easily. She blinked often, as if fighting tears. “Are you saying I was taken against my will too? That my mind has been tampered with?” She shook her head, “that’s absurd! I’m happy here. I’d think that I would know if something wasn’t right.”

Chakotay took care to remain still and as unthreatening as possible. “I know it sounds strange.” He straightened and softened his voice. “But it’s true, Kathryn. You have to listen to me.”

She stiffened at his use of her name and he could see her anger rise. “I should never have helped you!” Kathryn made her way to the door with purpose now. 

He had to stop her from leaving. If she left now, she would turn him in and he’d never be able to rescue the crew or the kids. “There are over a hundred members of Voyager’s crew working at the factory. Your crew.” He patted his chest with a fist, “our family. When the ship gets here, I can prove it to you.” He made a decision. “Let me prove to you now, who I really am.” He reached out, “hand me that dermal regenerator.” 

As if in a trance, Kathryn handed him the tool. He moved to the mirror and slowly erased The Doctor’s hard work. As more of his actual face appeared, he could see her inch forward and watch the transformation with interest. Once completed, and his face and tattoo were back to normal, he turned.

She gasped as she saw him. “We’re the same species.” Her eyes filled with tears as her hand covered her mouth. 

He met her eyes and fought every instinct to pull the woman he cherished with his entire being close and hold her. His voice cracked as he spoke, “We’re more than that. You’re my w…” he stumbled over the word, realizing he shouldn’t say too much at the moment. He swallowed thickly and spoke through the tightness of his throat. “You’re my friend.”

The moment wrapped around them and he could have sworn she took a slight step forward. Chakotay could see the minute she shook herself free. “I’m… I need to go. I’ll see what I can do.” She vanished like a wisp in the wind. 

Chakotay’s knees gave out, and he dropped onto the footstool she’d just been sitting on while healing his wound. He clutched his head in both hands and gave in to the fear that he’d lost another family. He was terrified for Charlie’s safety, for Naomi too. He’d seen Samantha working at the plant too and had concluded that since his boy wasn’t with his mother, then Sam’s daughter had been separated from her too. 

Damn this planet.

He sat and pulled his strength in. He hadn’t asked Kathryn about the shielding, so he had to think of another way. As much as it pained him, he couldn’t rely on her help. 

He stood and paced. As he paced, he tried to think of anyone else who would help. He’d seen Seven, but as efficient as she was, it really wouldn’t surprise him if a memory-wiped ex-Borg was deep in the upper echelon of the plant and the last person who he could rely on. 

The front door opened, and for a moment Chakotay was overjoyed. Kathryn had decided to assist! His smile faded quickly when the inspector and two other men came in instead. He quickly reached for the weapon that had been carelessly tossed on the floor. But before he could grab it, a shot rang out, and it hit him. The last thought he had before losing consciousness was that he had failed.

—

Chakotay came to, only to find himself strapped to a gurney with a woman standing over him, scanning his body with a device. He tried to struggle with the bonds, but the person who sat next to him cleared his throat. Chakotay turned to him. “You have to let me go.”

The Quarran, who had slight ridges over his nose and chin, raised an eyebrow. “I’m Inspector Yerid and you aren’t going anywhere. You are a suspect in a kidnapping.”

“I’ve taken no one.” Chakotay snapped. “You’re talking to the wrong person.”

Yerid ignored the comments and showed him a pad. “Do you know these people?”

It was pictures of Neelix and B’Elanna. Chakotay decided to be stubborn and played on the fact that he knew Yerid would be looking for his disguised persona. “I have no idea who they are.”

The greying inspector took the data device. “I think you do. And I think you were involved in their disappearance.”

Chakotay sighed. “I’m not the man you think I am.”

Yerid nodded. “The witness' description doesn’t fit you exactly but,” he held up the medical tool Kathryn had used. “I think this may explain that.”

The unit that the woman Chakotay now assumed was a doctor held, beeped.

The law official’s head turned in her direction. “What’s happening?”

She reached for Chakotay’s hand and did a closer scan. “He’s got tech beneath his skin here.” She looked at the reading. “Seems to be a communications device.”

“Remove it.” Yerid ordered. 

“Listen!” Chakotay was getting desperate. “You and I have something in common.”

“Oh?” 

Chakotay nodded. “We’re both investigating disappearances. If you’ll answer my questions, I’ll answer yours.”

Before the inspector could respond, another man stepped into the room and announced that Chakotay needed to be transferred to a ‘division six’ of what he assumed was a medical facility.

The Inspector stood and made a complaint. “What is Division Six?”

“Neuropathy.” The woman who’d been examining him supplied.

“Why?” Yerid seemed genuinely confused, which worried Chakotay.

“We believe this man is mentally ill.” The new officer replied.

_What?_ Now Chakotay was afraid. He turned to what he hoped was an ally in the room and said to Yerid, “how could they know that? They have never examined me.” 

“I’ll come with you.” The inspector assured his charge.

“I’m sorry, sir, but my orders are that this man needs immediate treatment.” 

“He is my prisoner. I refuse to allow him out of my sight.” 

Chakotay watched as the pair argued over him. The newcomer handed over a pad with the statement that his transfer had been approved by Yerid’s immediate supervisor. The Inspector had no choice but to let him go. Fear raced through Chakotay. They were going to wipe his memory. He would lose everything if that happened. 

As they wheeled him away, he tried one last ditch effort to get Yerid on his side. “My real name is Chakotay! I’m from the Starship Voyager! They’ve kidnapped my crew and wiped their memories! They’re working at the plant! You have to believe me!” As they turned the corner and he could no longer see the Inspector, Chakotay yelled one final desperate time. “Please believe me!”

—

Chakotay felt numb. There was no control over what he was telling the doctors who’d injected him with some type of medication to tranquilize him. There was some sort of medical contraption over his head. He heard himself speaking to Harry and knew he’d just led Voyager into a trap, but there was nothing he could do to stop the words.

Dimly he felt the communicator being extracted from his hand and felt the extremity being dropped onto the bed. An older doctor leaned over him then. “This will be painless, Mister Kotay.” He assured, “we’ll have you back at work in no time at all.”

He heard something beep and then memories flowed through his brain. His and Kathryn's wedding on the holodeck. Tom had programmed something he called a Las Vegas wedding. He remembered Kathryn laughing and threatening to ban Paris from the holodeck. Then the memory was gone, as if it had never been there. 

He remembered the day Charlie took his first step. Charlie’s first word, which was ‘star’, the first time his son said ‘Dada’. That first awkward moment when he called Kathryn ‘Mama.’ Being tied to a chair while Seska masturbated him for sperm to conceive a baby, she claimed to want to pass as Cullah’s for leverage. Seska walking onto the bridge, proudly holding the baby and lording it over him that he had a son. Cullah roughly pulling Kathryn into the ready room. 

Memories, good and bad, flowed through his mind only to be meticulously picked through; kept, altered, or tossed aside and removed unless they told a narrative. Voices from above him planned the story of his life. 

He had been married. However, his estranged wife forced him to sleep with her in order to have a baby that she could then use to play on the sympathies of another man. He’d come to Quarra to forget and start a new life.

Yes. This was his life now. Chakotay closed his eyes and slept, exhausted from the shuttle flight to his new home.


	2. Chapter 2

It was over. The crew had been back on board for twenty-four hours. The Doctor had restored memories in order of operational necessity. Chakotay had been the first, so he could resume temporary command. 

Kathryn Janeway wandered the quarters on Deck Nine that she’d been told were hers, while Jaffen waited on a chair in the living room. As she explored, she noticed it was a two-bedroom suite. The first bedroom was obviously hers. The second belonged to a youngster. She didn’t remember having a little one at all. 

She returned to the main room and lifted her arms in frustration at the man who sat patiently. “I don’t remember this life at all.” She pointed to the second room. “I have a kid I don’t remember. How could I forget a child?”

Wordlessly, the person she’d intended to spend much of her life with handed her a photograph. It was of her; the man called Chakotay, and a boy. They all had smiles on their faces. Kathryn dropped onto the couch and muttered incredulously. “He said he was looking for his wife and son.”

The door chimed, and she absently called for it to open. It revealed the person she’d just been speaking of. He moved inside enough to let the doors slide closed behind him. Kathryn stepped to Chakotay, who was now wearing a black and red uniform, and held out the image. She whispered heavily, “you didn’t say the woman you were looking for was me.”

Chakotay took the photo from her and sighed. “Our relationship is complicated right now.” He glanced at Jaffen, then back to Kathryn. “I didn’t want to interfere until I knew where everyone was and that I could rescue you all.” He tugged at his ear. “Our son is still missing.”

She glanced toward the photo in his hand and straightened. “I need my memories back, then.” She told him with a new resolve.

Chakotay moved deeper into the room. “That’s what I’m here to talk to you about. We have a few crew members with upsetting memories. They haven’t had a favorable reaction to them returning.” He sat on her couch and clasped his hands together. “A couple of them chose to keep the terrible memories suppressed, against Counselor Troi’s recommendations.”

Kathryn turned and sat on the arm of the chair Jaffen occupied. “Why are you telling me this?”

Chakotay glanced at the man behind Kathryn, then met her eyes. He dropped his gaze to the carpeted deck and spoke, “because you have some pretty devastating memories and the Doctor wanted to wait until he and Troi could concentrate solely on your recovery.”

Jaffen suddenly moved from the chair. “I should leave the two of you alone.”

Chakotay stood and faced his could-have-been rival. “I appreciate the help you gave us.” 

The Norvalen nodded his acceptance. “I should get back to the planet, anyway.” He turned his attention to Kathryn. “If you need anything else, just let me know. I’ll stay in touch if you need to talk.”

She nodded. “Thank you, Jaffen.” She took his hand. “And… I’m sorry, too.”

Jaffen cupped her cheek and gave her a smile. He nodded at Chakotay, then turned away and left the quarters.

“He’s a fine man.” Kathryn said, then after a beat turned to regard Chakotay. She gestured to the photograph. “What is your…” She winced, then corrected, “our son’s name?”

“Charlie Chakima Janeway.” Chakotay told her, then handed her the picture.

She looked at it, hoping that it would jog something. But she noticed another detail and looked up to the man in front of her. “He’s a different species. Did we adopt him?”

A slight smile crossed Chakotay’s lips. “It’s complicated.”

Kathryn gave him a sharp look. “Is everything about us complicated?”

“Sometimes it feels like it.” He took a deep breath. “I can take you to sickbay for your memory treatments now if you’d like.” 

—

Chakotay followed as she stepped through the doors of the medical bay. “Ah, Captain. I’ve been waiting for you.” The Doctor spoke as he approached her. “The Counselor wants to speak to you before we begin.” The chipper physician gestured to the back lab section, which they had converted into a counseling office for Troi.

“Wait, Doc.” Chakotay held up a hand. “Let me talk to her first.”

“Certainly Commander.” The EMH backed off. “I’ll be over there waiting.” 

“Kathryn,” Chakotay took her hand and held it sandwiched between his. “I want you to know that however you feel once you have your memories back, I will respect any decision you make regarding our relationship.”

Her brow furrowed, “are my memories that bad?”

He gave her a patient smile. “Counselor Troi will be better equipped to explain things to you. Just know that we were not together before this happened, even though we were slowly moving closer to getting ‘us’ back.” He gave her hand a squeeze. “I just want you to know that if you feel the need to stay separated, I’ll honor that choice.”

She smiled, “I gather this is the ‘complicated’ part?”

Chakotay nodded. He dropped her hand and stepped out of her way. “You go take care of you. I’m going to go turn that planet upside down until I find our son and his sister.”

“Sister?” Kathryn’s brow quirked in confusion.

Chakotay gave her a smile. “Not really, but they were born roughly within the same time frame; maybe a month or two difference. Owing to circumstances, which,” he glanced toward the patiently waiting dark eyes of Voyager’s Emergency Holographic Counselor, “I’m sure you’ll recall soon, Naomi’s mother became a dear friend of ours. Because of that, the kids have grown up together, and not knowing any different being the only two children on Voyager, they refer to each other as siblings. They’re inseparable.” 

“Oh. That’s sweet.” Kathryn fiddled nervously with her fingers. “I should get started.” She moved to walk to the lab, but halfway there stopped and turned. “Chakotay?” When his eyes met hers she smiled. “Be careful and bring them home safe.”

“I will.” Chakotay watched until Kathryn disappeared through the doors to Counselor Troi’s office, then left sickbay with purpose.

—

Kathryn tentatively stepped into the room where her procedure was to take place. “Hi.”

A small thin woman with straight black hair and dark eyes gave her a kind smile and spoke with a lilting voice. “Kathryn, hello.” She outstretched a hand, which Kathryn took to shake. “I’m Deanna Troi, Voyager’s Chief Counseling Hologram.”

“Do all starships have holographic medical personnel?” Kathryn asked with a humored tone.

Deanna laughed. “Just this one. You’ll remember why soon enough.” She gestured to a comfortable couch, “why don’t you have a seat. You and I will talk briefly about what you can expect, and then we’ll let the Doctor get started.”

“Okay.” Kathryn leaned back into the cushions of the sofa. “Will everything come back all at once, or will it take time?”

“Each person has been slightly different. Commander Chakotay’s memories, for example, came right back, but in his case, I don’t think Doctor Kadan had a chance to suppress them all fully.”

That earned Troi a look of confusion. “But he was fine the last time I spoke to him.”

The Betazoid nodded, “He said that after his arrest, Kadan took over and attempted the neural suppression procedure.”

“Oh.” 

“The rest of the crew’s memories are coming back steadily.” Deanna assured. “I think in your case, you should have yours fully back within the next couple of days.”

Kathryn tilted her head. “Chakotay intimated that I might have some traumatic things hiding in them.”

Deanna clasped her hands together, ignoring the question for the moment. “Each of the crew has told of a storyline that was created from strings of their own recollections, embellished with a bit of fiction to lend authenticity to their new identities. Can you tell me what yours was?”

“I’m from a planet called Earth. It was overcrowded, crime ridden, and very polluted. I had just left my very abusive husband to start a new life.” Kathryn explained. “I needed work, so I settled on Quarra.” She ran a hand through her hair. “How much of that was true?”

“Well, you are from Earth, but it is a peaceful, clean world, not at all overcrowded, and has no more crime than a typical planet of its size.” Deanna told her. “You did leave Commander Chakotay, but he’s not at all abusive. The two of you were working your way back to each other when Voyager hit an irradiated subspace mine and the crew all ended up on Quarra.”

“So they pulled the abuse from somewhere, didn’t they?” Kathryn asked. “Or was that a total fiction?”

“What exactly do you remember?” Deanna asked. “Do you remember any mistreatment at all?”

Kathryn scoured what little recall she had and could only come up with some vague thoughts of being hit. “Nothing extraordinary. Being slapped, but that’s stereotypical domestic abuse that they could have programmed into my thoughts.”

“You’re probably right.” The counselor took a deep breath. “What happened to you was much more complex.”

—

Chakotay let Samantha Wildman enter the briefing room first. He pulled a chair out for her, then moved to the vacant seat at the head of the table. The rest of the seats were filled with the Ambassador of Quarra, Inspector Yerid, and Harry Kim.

“As much trouble as this has caused you, I thank you for your help. We’d have never uncovered this conspiracy without you.” The Quarran Ambassador spoke genuinely. 

“We have identified several thousand workers that had been patients of Doctor Kadan. Once we reverse his treatments, with the gracious help of your doctor, we will repatriate them.” Yerid gave an update to his investigation. “we have arrested those that we have identified as being involved and they will stand trial.”

Chakotay nodded. “I’m glad to hear that. Now, I’d like to talk about our two missing children.” He glanced toward Samantha. “Given the number of workers you identified, I can’t imagine ours are the only ones.”

“Do you think there’s another conspiracy?” Ambassador Thennek wondered.

“Are there orphanages or children’s homes on Quarra?” Sam spoke up. “If so, have any had a sudden influx of kids or adoptions?”

Yerid tapped into his data pad. “I don’t know, but I will find out.”

“Perhaps not a conspiracy so much as a by-product of the original one.” Chakotay suggested. “What to do with children that are among the crews they shanghaied.”

“If there are any other of the repatriated workers asking about their own kids, perhaps we could work with them?” Harry suggested.

“Good idea, Harry.” Chakotay acknowledged. He glanced at the two Quarran men at the table. “Is that agreeable? Can we set up a task force of some kind to handle incoming inquiries?”

“I’ll put together the framework.” Thennek agreed. “Inspector Yerid, I’ll put you in charge of this investigation.” He tapped the table. “That way, no one can usurp your authority again.”

Yerid nodded, then glanced to the head of the table. “Commander, I’ll work closely with you.”

“We’ll share our information equally. Harry, work with the inspector regarding any other inquiries of missing children.” Chakotay sat up straight. “In the meantime, can you point me to any adoption agencies? I’m going to find my son.” He nodded toward Sam and quirked his lips into a partial smile, “and Naomi.” 

Chakotay placed his hands on the table and pushed up to a stand. “If that’s all?” He spoke to their guests, “thank you gentlemen, your assistance and help is greatly appreciated.” To the two members of his crew, “you have your orders.” He met the worried eyes of Ensign Wildman, “Sam, can you stay behind, I’d like to speak to you.”

Everyone filed out. As Yerid left, he promised to forward the information Chakotay had asked for. Samantha Wildman stood and moved closer. “How is Kathryn?” she asked once they were alone.

Chakotay turned and leaned against the table, partially sitting. “She was just starting to undergo the treatment.”

“Do you need to be with her?” Samantha asked, “I can go find Charlie and Naomi myself.”

Chakotay watched the stars as they floated outside the viewport. Pinpricks of light, large and small, many of them inhabited worlds where people were living their lives without a care. He took a deep breath. “Troi is with her. I think… that’s important right now.” He turned to his friend and gave her a soft smile. “We need to find our little ones.”

“Do you have any ideas on how to start?”

“Well,” Chakotay reached out a hand, “Would you do me the honor of pretending to be my wife?”

Sam placed her hand in his, catching his train of thought. “I think we should start a family, fake husband of mine.”

Chakotay gave her hand a squeeze before he let go and stood. “I’m going to stop by sickbay first to check on Kathryn, then to my quarters to change into civilian clothes. Get changed yourself, I’ll contact Yerid, then meet you in the Captain's ready room in a half hour. We’ll decide on a plan of action.”

“You got it. I’ll see you soon, Commander.”

The doors closed behind Sam’s retreating form, leaving Chakotay to calm the knot in his stomach. Pushing down the fear, he rapped his knuckles on the table, and with renewed determination, left the room himself.


	3. Chapter 3

The memories were coming slowly. Kathryn drank coffee as she paged through an album of holographs that Deanna had given her. The images were of her mother, father, sister. Mark. Her finger was tracing the outline of her Irish setter, Mollie, when she heard the muffled cadence of her husband’s voice. 

Her head popped up at the sound. That she now remembered. His soft murmurings of love as they drifted off to sleep. His ancient legend. Her emotional response. Absently, her hand lifted to dry the echo of a tear. Kathryn stood and stepped to the plexiglass separating the lab from the main medical bay. An image of the two of them coming to Sickbay to pick little Charlie up when he’d swallowed one of her pips slid into her consciousness.

He was asking the doctor about her progress when their eyes met. Kathryn muttered to Deanna that she’d be back and opened the door. “Chakotay.”

“Kathryn?” He turned toward her, the question in his eyes. “I was just checking on you.”

She smiled and reached for him. She flattened her palm over his and marveled at the size difference. “I don’t remember everything, yet.” She sandwiched his hand with hers, then laced her fingers through his. “But, I remember this. And I remember that I love you.” 

“I love you too, Ni’hana.” Chakotay cupped her cheek with his free hand, then leaned to press a kiss atop her head. He gently pulled her into a hug. “I’m glad it’s coming back. I wish I could stay and help you through it.”

Kathryn pulled back slightly and lay a hand on his chest. “You have to find Charlie.”

Chakotay wrapped her tightly into his embrace. “I will bring our son home, if I have to tear this planet apart to do it.”

The Doctor stepped up to them. “I’m sorry to interrupt, but, Captain, it’s time for your next treatment.”

She moved away from Chakotay, “okay.” Her eyes met those of her husband’s. “You’ll be careful? And keep me updated?”

He smiled. “Of course. Samantha and I are going to beam down together to look for both kids.”

She nodded. “Good luck. I’ll see you later.”

He leaned over and pressed a kiss on her forehead. “Be well, Kathryn.” His thumb skimmed over her cheek, then he turned and left the medical bay.

Kathryn’s attention focused on The Doctor. “I’m ready.” He pressed a hypospray against her neck, then walked with her back into Counselor Troi’s office.

—

Chakotay sat on the couch in Kathryn’s ready room and drank from the teacup he held. While he waited for Sam to arrive, he glanced over the information that Yerid had sent, and worked on finalizing a plan.

The chime rang, and he bade the visitor to enter, knowing it was likely Sam. He was right. She walked in, seeking him out. She waved as she noticed him seated on the upper level.

“I had an idea,” the woman said as she climbed the few steps. “If we disguise ourselves as Qarrans, we’d fit in easier if we’re looking to adopt.”

“That’s a good idea.” Chakotay agreed. He tapped his combadge and contacted the doctor. The EMH agreed to the house call, as Chakotay hadn’t wanted to interrupt Kathryn’s treatment anymore than he already had. Once completed, he smiled, “Fortunately, a Quarran’s ridges are not as extensive as my initial disguise.”

Samantha laughed. “Tom Paris described it as ‘using every angle Doc could think of.’”

With a downward grin, Chakotay agreed. “My mistake was in letting him choose the species.”

The physician soon arrived and set about doing his work. It wasn’t long before Dero and Maras were ready to beam down to the planet and begin their search for the two wayward kids.

\--

“Deanna, with what I remember of Chakotay, and that we obviously love each other, why were we separated?” Kathryn wondered. 

Counselor Troi picked up a data terminal and typed in a command. “I have some ship’s logs, and if you’d like, Commander Chakotay has given me access to his personal logs if you would like to read them.” 

“I shouldn’t read his intimate thoughts.” Kathryn demurred.

“He’s your husband, and he’s given permission.” Deanna explained. She held the computer on her knee. “Do you remember anything about Teero Anaydis and the attempted mutiny?”

Kathryn filtered deep into her mind, but couldn’t find anything of that name in her thoughts. “I don’t. Was he a crewmember on Voyager?”

Deanna shook her head. “He was a Bajoran Vedek who became a Maquis. He specialized in brainwashing and set out on his own when the Maquis disavowed him.” She handed Kathryn the terminal. “Here is your ship’s log concerning the incident on Voyager. If you’d like after you listen to that, I can let you hear both yours and Chakotay’s personal logs regarding it as well.”

As Kathryn listened to her own words, a memory flitted through her mind. “He handed a phaser to Tuvok and told him to shoot me.” She paused the log and set aside the computer. She leaned deeper into the couch, closed her eyes and let herself experience the memory. 

Kathryn saw Charlie rush for Tuvok, and she tackled Chakotay. But he wasn’t her Chakotay. He was Teero. As her memory of that day came rushing back, she recalled slapping the mind altered man after he had insulted their son. In his anger, he slammed her against a bulkhead and berated at her.

Suddenly a different face loomed before her. A Kazon; Culluh was his name. With a gasp, a barrage of memories took over. 

Multiple Kazon soldiers stormed the bridge. Seska, with a baby in her arms, bragged to Chakotay about keeping his son. Culluh taunted that he would raise the boy as his own, because a man who would violate a woman under his own command didn’t deserve a son. Chakotay’s sharp response that it was he that had been violated.

Kathryn recalled trying to negotiate, but was slapped by the Maje. Chakotay caught her as she fell. Cullah attempted to change the course of the ship but couldn’t because he didn’t have command. So he ordered her crew to the cargo bays, then pulled her into her ready room. That memory burst forth with clarity.

_As the doors closed behind them, Culluh pushed Kathryn to a seat in front of her desk and then bent over her, his hands on each arm of the chair. He leaned as close as he could and she backed away before effectively becoming trapped between him and the chair. It occurred to her to kick out and trip him, but as big as he was, he’d overwhelm her quickly. She swallowed any lingering fear and spoke, “What do you want?”_

_“Give me full control of your vessel.” He practically growled, his foul breath warm on her face._

_“No.” Kathryn returned his growl with one of her own._

_“Insolent female! I am not giving you a choice!” His anger exploded._

_She felt the crack of his hand against her jaw and her eyes watered from the pain. He hit her so hard; she thought her jaw had dislocated. Kathryn tenderly tested her range of motion and, while she could move her mouth, she tasted blood. She did not back down, though, and glared up at him._

_He leaned closer, upping his intimidation tactics. Now Culluh was barely inches from her face. He reached out and grabbed a handful of the hair at the back of her head and yanked, angling her face upward and into his. She couldn’t hold back the yelp and closed her eyes briefly as the sharp pain moved down her neck. This time, when he spoke, his voice was even, tight, and exuded anger._

_“I will not ask you again, Janeway!” He tightened his grip, and she groaned involuntarily. Kathryn could feel the pins that held her hair in place digging into the back of her skull. “Give me command of Voyager!”_

_“I will not!” She snapped back._

_“Fine!” He stood and pulled out a device from his waist. It was clearly a communicator as he spoke into it. “Lerren, are all of Voyager’s crew in the cargo bays?”_

_“Yes, they are Maje,” came the reply._

_Culluh’s eyes met hers as he replied, “good. When I give the word, I want you to vent the cargo bay doors into space.”_

_“You bastard.” Kathryn should have expected something like that from him._

_“What will it be, Captain?” The Kazon leader looked at her expectantly. He had her and he knew it. “Give me Voyager, or they **all** die the moment I give the order.”_

_Kathryn bit back the comment and the bile before she spoke, heavy anger and disgust plain in her voice. “Fine. But, promise me you will not hurt them. Kill me if you must, but take them to Hanon as you promised.”_

_He nodded quickly. “Your command?”_

_Kathryn took a deep breath and as she spoke she prayed that this would not be the end of their journey. Somehow she would get her ship back. “Computer, transfer command of Voyager and full systems control to the Kazon Maje Culluh. Authorization Janeway alpha pi delta zero three zero.” Kathryn swallowed back the ache in her throat and regarded the man who had just successfully usurped her command. She rose and smoothed her uniform. Kathryn straightened to her full height and spoke, barely hiding the disgust, “I would like to rejoin my crew now.”_

_His lip curled in a barely visible smile. “Of course, Janeway.” He led her out of the ready room and nodded to one of the men on the bridge. “Vurdos, take her down to the cargo bay.”_

_She was handed off to the slightly smaller man. He pushed her and she nearly tripped over the steps. As Kathryn rebalanced herself, her eye caught Seska. The woman stood, bouncing the baby, and approached them._

_“Tell Chakotay not to worry. I’ll take good care of his son.” Seska spoke, her voice full of hubris._

_Do not antagonize her, Kathryn remembered thinking. Her mouth had other ideas. “It’s too bad his mother is such a conniving bitch.” She felt herself being pushed into the turbolift. The doors closed on Seska’s reply of: ‘you’ll pay for that and a lot more!’_

And pay she had.


	4. Chapter 4

It was getting dark, and clouds were building. The weather would soon turn, but the pair were bound and determined to check the last two places on their list. It had been a long day of hitting brick walls. The next children’s home was also a bust. Sam was nearly in tears and had begun to panic. “What if they’re not here, Chakotay? What if they’re dead?”

“Let’s not dwell on ‘what if’s’. They’re fine, we have to believe that.” He reassured her, as he rubbed her upper back in support. “Why don’t we find a place to eat and regroup.”

Samantha agreed as they left the front of the home.

They got back into the ground car that they’d been loaned. As Chakotay drove, the streets got darker and more vacant. They clearly were not heading into a pleasant area. Houses looked run down, bars and nightclubs were plentiful. Samantha pointed out a diner that seemed like a decent place to stop for food.

The pair walked inside, chose a table and waited for a server. It wasn’t long before they were given menus and had given their dinner order. While they waited, Chakotay and Sam quietly discussed options.

The door to the restaurant opened, and a couple stepped inside with a child of about nine. Samantha reached and squeezed Chakotay’s hand to get his attention. “That child is a Cularan.” 

Chakotay’s eyes roamed the room to find what his companion was talking about. He did. The couple was plainly Quarran, but their son was definitely not. “I wonder…” he picked up the PADD he had been carrying and opened it to the list of missing children Harry had compiled. So far there were thirty kids on the list, including _Voyager’s_ two. He scanned the data, “Sam,” he tipped the screen slightly her way. The boy they were looking at had been missing for nearly a year.

He watched Sam as she kept an eye on the small family. She finally turned to him. “All the places we’ve been to today only held Quarran children. Where are the alien children?” She tapped the table. “I have an idea.” She nodded toward the woman. “What mother doesn’t like it when a stranger compliments her child?” She gave Chakotay a smile and left the table.

Chakotay watched as Wildman approached the table slowly. “Excuse me,” he heard her say. “I just wanted to tell you how well mannered your son is.” He inwardly smiled at the mother’s confused preening. Samantha went on to ask about his differences. The mother admitted that she had adopted him some months ago. 

“Oh,” he heard Sam say. Then she gestured toward him. “My husband Dero and I have been trying unsuccessfully to start a family. We’ve been thinking of adoption, but it's so expensive.”

“There are other options,” the woman spoke. “A friend of mine put me in touch with a woman who is eager to help couples adopt.” She wrote something on a napkin and then glanced at her son, “Benus has been an utter joy to us and it’s all thanks to that woman.” She pointed to and handed the paper to Sam. “I’m sure she’d love to help.”

Sam returned with a gleam in her eye. She handed Chakotay the napkin. “I think this is our first clue.”

—

Kathryn took a deep drink from the water glass that Troi handed to her. After the vivid recall of the hostile takeover of _Voyager_ by the Kazon, the memory faded, and she hadn’t had another of that intensity since. The Doctor had seemed concerned and offered a sedative. She hadn’t felt it was necessary.

Once that memory had receded, she’d asked for her logs of the incident. They told of answering a distress call from Seska; of telling Chakotay she wouldn’t abandon his baby; of continual attack to the secondary systems; of being boarded. How could she have been so stupid? Reading her logs, she should have seen that trap coming from five hundred light years away. She knew though why she didn’t. If there was even a slight chance of rescuing that baby, she would have.

She asked Deanna for a break. She needed food and a change of scenery. Troi borrowed The Doctor’s mobile emitter and the two women made their way to the mess hall for an early dinner.

While they ate, a few crew members came to the table and expressed that they were glad to be back on board and that they were happy she was back. She was remembering names, so having faces to go with them helped tremendously. She even recalled to her counselor certain times when they’d worked together, such as the mission she’d undertaken with Tal Celes, Billy Telfer, and Mortimer Harren. 

Kathryn stood and moved to the viewport where she could see the planet that _Voyager_ still orbited. “When I regained consciousness, Chakotay’s face was the first one I saw.” She turned to Deanna with a warm smile. “His face is always the first I see if I’m in sickbay.” She turned back again to the view. “I wonder if he’s getting close to finding the kids?”

Kathryn stiffened, then turned and spoke with quiet surprise, as she’d just connected the obvious dots. “Charlie is Seska’s baby.” With a sudden burst, she remembered being shackled to a bed and someone tossing the infant onto the mattress next to her. The helpless feeling of panic struck her as she dropped the cup she held with a gasp.

_She was half asleep when someone abruptly rushed through her bedroom door. It was Culluh, and he was angry. The baby he was roughly carrying in the crook of an arm was squalling. The cry was robust and — Kathryn was sure — full of fear. Without thinking, her reaction was to defend the infant. “You’re hurting him!”_

_Culluh stopped at her bedside and with careless underhanded toss, threw the baby at her._

_Kathryn yelped and automatically moved to catch the small crying bundle, but her wrists were stopped by the manacles that surrounded them. Immediately she turned, bent her legs and tried to use her thighs to keep the infant from bouncing off the bed or flipping over in a way that would smother him. Once he was stable, she used her legs and gravity to gently ease the child against her. “What the hell are you doing?” She angrily asked, her fear for herself forgotten in the concern for the baby._

_“I will not raise another man’s whelp!” The angry Maje seethed._

_“Does Seska know you’ve done this?”_

_“She’s dead!” He snapped. “I don’t have to pretend to care about the little bastard anymore!”_

_“Seska’s dead?” That explained why Kathryn hadn’t seen her lately._

_Culluh grunted, then turned and left her alone. The baby still wailed and Kathryn tried to shush him. She carefully eased him closer. “It’s okay, little one. You’re okay.” Kathryn closed her eyes to tears as the baby rooted and tried to latch onto her bare breasts. “I have nothing to feed you, sweetheart.” She curled herself around him as much as she could without pulling against the metal bands that clasped her wrists. “I’d hold you if I could.”_

_She lay her head down as she watched the baby. He whimpered as he clutched his little hands against her chest. He had a full head of black hair and looked up to her as she softly spoke. His eyes were dark brown and so trusting. She choked back a sob as it hit her that he was really Chakotay’s son. “It’s going to be okay. I will make sure you get to your Daddy if it’s the last thing I do.”_

Kathryn inhaled deeply as she came back to herself and noticed she was on the floor of the Mess Hall. She looked up and found caring black eyes watching her. She swallowed a lump. “I’m...“ She grasped at the arms holding her as she tried to stand. Her mind barely registered Neelix wiping away at the wet pool beside the dropped coffee cup. “Sorry.”

“Oh, it’s no problem, Captain. Just a quick spill.” The jovial Talaxian acknowledged as he stood and flicked the towel over his shoulder. He turned and with a wave of his hand dispersed the crowd. “Alrighty, everyone. Dinner is getting cold. Best get back to it.” He shooed his way toward the kitchen.

Kathryn held tight to Deanna as she tried to keep her emotions at bay. “Why was I chained to a bed?”

Deanna wrapped an arm around her patient’s shoulders and softly told her. “Let’s get you back to sickbay, alright? It would seem that the worst of it is beginning to come out, and this is no place for it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may be an extra week before I get Chapter 5 up. I've got a couple of Christmas stories that I need to get finished first.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: This chapter contains an explicitly non-consensual described flashback from Kathryn's time with the Kazon.

Kathryn shivered in the breezeless air in sickbay. She wasn’t cold, but the memories that have been coming one after another were so terrifying, she couldn’t believe they had all happened to her. As each one resurfaced, she trembled more and more. Deanna had finally given her a sedative to ease the rapid flow of horror, so she could sleep.

But the moment she closed her eyes, Seska had roused her with a pain stick to the side.

_”Wake up!” The Cardassian woman shouted as Kathryn cried out at the sudden shock. The manacles cut into her torn and aching wrists, and her glare was defiant._

_“Have you not taken enough from me?” Kathryn’s voice cracked with disuse. Her throat was raw from screaming, and she’d had no relief from water. They’d only fed her once, and even then it’d been precious little. She had lost all track of time and had no idea how long she’d lay naked in her own bed as Culluh’s men and Seska repeatedly tortured her._

_“Oh, I haven’t taken nearly as much from you as you took from me.” Seska snapped angrily._

_“If you’re talking about Chakotay, I don’t think he was ever truly yours.” Kathryn growled. “And he’s never been mine. We are only—”_

_Her tormentor laughed. It was a cackling sort of laugh, as if she were only humoring the other woman. “Oh, please. You both sniff at each other like lovesick hounds.”_

_Kathryn felt the force against her labia before feeling the electrical jolt of the device. The pain ripped through her and she screamed. She tried kicking away, but the three Kazon soldiers that always accompanied Seska held her tight, legs spread as the woman entered her with the weapon._

_“He was a moderate fuck at best, and I was using him as much as he was using me.” Seska spoke conversationally as she thrust the pain stick deeper, in and out as if it were a dildo; no doubt enjoying the screams of agony from the woman beneath her on the bed._

_As abruptly as the Cardassian thrust the pain stick at her, Kathryn felt it pull away. Her lower body was throbbing, and she’d felt, much to her humiliation, a small orgasm. She tried to wriggle away, when Seska leaned forward and wrapped both hands around Kathryn’s exposed throat. “No. What you took from me was much closer. You took my father.”_

_“Your father?” Kathryn croaked, “I didn’t even know—” a slap across the face stopped her words._

_“Does the Cardassian prison ring a bell?” Seska seethed as she lay directly atop her prisoner with little thought to whether or not she could breathe. “You should have been tortured too!” She grasped a breast in her hand and squeezed as hard as she could. “That’s what I am rectifying now.”_

_Kathryn whimpered as she tried to dislodge the woman, “I was rescued…” Before she finished her sentence, she was slapped again and the weight atop her gone. Seska had left the room, but the three soldiers stayed; eying her hungrily._

_It was just a couple of minutes before the other woman returned. This time carrying a small whip. She felt immediate pain as the first lash ripped across her stomach. With each stinging slap of leather across her body, with no care about where the lash struck, Seska angrily spoke. “My father was killed during your rescue. He would have been the one to torture you. I’m doing it for him.”_

_Kathryn clenched her eyes shut and let the pain wash over her. It was the only thing she could do. “I… didn’t… know....”_

_Seska finally let up and yelled, “It wouldn’t have mattered to you! He was just another Cardassian for your precious Starfleet to murder!” With that, she threw the whip at Kathryn’s head, then told the soldiers as she left the room, “have at her boys.”_

_The three men stripped and regardless of their victim’s pain, spent the next three hours taking their turns with her._

Kathryn abruptly woke from the dream with a scream. She clutched at her head, saying over and over, “make them stop. Make them stop.”

Deanna quickly rushed over and held the shaking woman in her arms. “It’s okay,” She assured, “you’re almost through. You’ve remembered most of it.”

“I can’t remember any more.” She held tight to her counselor. “I don’t want to remember any more.”

—

Chakotay and Sam stepped onto the porch of the large home and rang the bell. A grey-haired woman answered the door with a questioning, “hello?”

Samantha spoke first, “Miss… Galara is it?”

“I am? Can I help you?”

“My name is Maras, this is my husband Dero. A woman named Kamina gave us your name.”

Chakotay wrapped his arm possessively around Sam’s waist, “we’re looking to adopt a child and she told us you’d helped with her son.”

The woman’s face brightened, “Oh well come right in!” She led them through a large dining room and into a living room littered with a variety of toys. She gestured toward a brown couch. “Please have a seat. Would you care for something to drink? I have some hot tea?”

“Hot tea would be wonderful, thank you.” Both Sam and Chakotay requested a cup. They turned to each other with a slight shrug of their shoulders as the woman left the room. 

While they waited, they took in their surroundings. The room was very lived in; the furniture worn and likely second hand. There was a grated fireplace with a warm log fire crackling inside. Sam thought it looked like some of those orphanages that she’d seen in classic literature holonovels. She wasn’t sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

Sam was brought out of her reverie by a screech and a voice yelling “Mommy!” as a tiny body crashed into her leg. She looked down as a maybe two-year-old, looked up at her with bright violet eyes. Her maternal instinct automatically kicked in and she bent to pick up the small little girl. “Hello there.”

Sam looked toward Chakotay with wide eyes. The little one latched onto her and clung tightly. She didn’t recognize the species, only that there were two parallel vertical ridges on the pert upturned nose. Aside from the vivid eyes and ridges, she looked human. They would have to see if she was on their missing list when they get the next chance.

Galara entered the room carrying a tray with their hot drinks. “Oh, Breeta dear, you should leave our visitors alone.”

“Breeta?” Sam bent to talk to the little one, “Is that your name?” She looked up, “is this one of your children?”

The elder Quarran woman served their tea and nodded. “She came to me a few weeks ago from the Sater Province.”

Voyager’s two officers looked at each other. They’d never heard of this Province. The plant and its kidnapped crews were in the Eastern Province of Quarra. Was it possible this little girl was legitimately parentless?

Chakotay tapped his pocket, letting Sam know it would still be a good idea to check their list. Perhaps there had been another plant filled with Shanghai'd crews.

“We were hoping to find perhaps an older child or two.” Chakotay spoke. “We’ve both got jobs and it would be easier to raise an older child. Do you have any we could get to know?”

“I don’t have any you could see right away. They’re all in school right now.” Galara explained. “I can show you a book and you could get an idea of which children you’d like to meet.” She reached to pluck the younger one from Sam’s lap, but Sam was hesitant to give the child up.

“I would also like to get to know this little lady, if that’s okay?” She glanced at Chakotay. “Surely you don’t mind, sweetheart?”

Chakotay gave Sam his brightest smile, “Of course not, Maras.” He leaned over and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “Anything for you, my love.”

Galara chuckled, “Well, I’ll let you get acquainted then and just get that book.” She stood to leave the room.

Chakotay watched as she walked away, monitoring the direction she went. “Can you check your PADD real quick?” Sam’s voice interrupted him. 

“Oh, yes.” He pulled the data device from his pocket and quickly went over the list. When he didn’t find the little girl. He snapped a quick photo and jotted a note, then sent his missive to both Harry and Yerid. He was back to paying attention to the honestly sweet little girl in Sam’s arms, when Galara returned.

She handed him the book, which interestingly combined paper book and data device. “The children whose photographs are faded have been adopted.” She explained. “If you tap on a photograph, you’ll get information about the child in question.”

“Thank you.” The set up left a sour note in Chakotay’s stomach. He hated the idea of looking through a book for a child. It was a little too much like shopping in a catalogue for trade goods. He flipped through the pages, seeing children of varying species. He recognized some names from the list he had. They were definitely on the right path. Then, as he turned to the next page and skimmed, his breath hitched with a gasp. Charlie.

Chakotay could feel his face redden as his blood pressure rose. Charlie’s photo was faded out. Someone had adopted him. Son of a bitch. He nudged Sam and her eyes widened when she saw the same thing. Her fingers immediately turned a page and another page. And another.

There, near the bottom of the third page Sam had turned to; the image also faded. Naomi had been adopted too. That was a problem.

Chakotay closed the book and looked at the woman. He now wondered if she was running an illegal adoption scheme, or was she innocently homing children that had found their way to her establishment? They needed to speak to Yerid. But the first thing he needed to do was extricate Sam from Breeta’s hold. 

“Galara, We’d like to give this little one a home?” Sam asked.

The woman stood, a spark in her eye. “Oh, I’m so glad you want to keep her, she seems so attached to you!”

“Maras,” Chakotay said with a bit of warning. What was she up to?

Sam reached for Chakotay’s hand and squeezed. “Dero, I think we can easily give this sweetheart a wonderful home.” She fixed him with a look, “We just need to find out the process.”

Oh. Brilliant. He gave her a nod. “Yes, let’s do that.” He passed a gentle hand across the little girl’s back. 

The matron excused herself to start her business.

Sam held the little one and tried very hard to stay neutral, but knew it was a losing battle. She sighed. Perhaps, if it turned out that Breeta had no parents or relatives, perhaps she would really adopt the girl. She knew that Gres would welcome another child. He adored Naomi, thanks to the video streams.

It was about fifteen minutes later when the woman returned with papers and a request for the equivalent of fifteen thousand dollars. 

It was all Chakotay could do to not immediately call Yerid and have the woman arrested. Thankfully Samantha was a little more level-headed. She nodded. “We will get it for you.” She handed the toddler to the woman and assured, “We will be back within the hour. Please take care of my little Breeta.”

“Of course.” The woman smiled. “She’ll be ready and waiting for her new parents when you get back.” 

Samantha pressed a kiss against the small forehead and grabbed Chakotay’s arm; all but dragging him from the house.

They piled into the car, and he started speaking, but she stopped him. “Wait until we’re out of sight. I don’t want to look remotely suspicious.”

“You’re right.” He pulled away and drove to the Inspector’s station. They quickly explained to Yerid what they had found, and he agreed to bring the woman in. Hopefully, in questioning, she would know the whereabouts of their two kids and it would give them a chance to research whether Breeta truly was alone. He had a feeling that if she was, they would have a new passenger on Voyager.


	6. Chapter 6

Chakotay hesitated outside of the sickbay doors. He wanted to tell Kathryn that he’d found Charlie and was working on a way to get their son back. Yerid would bring Galara in for questioning and send officers to the home to keep the children safe and to prevent any evidence tampering.

He and Sam had also decided to forego their disguises since it wouldn’t be necessary to hide their identities going forward. Which gave him another reason to be waiting outside of sickbay. Movement on his left jarred Chakotay back to his present.

“Are you alright?” Samantha asked in a soft voice. 

He nodded. “I’m… a little anxious to see Kathryn. I don’t know how her memory recall is going and I don’t want to interrupt.”

“Do you want me to go in first and ask?” Sam suggested. 

“I’m being silly, aren’t I?” He tugged at his ear and hid a grin with a dipped chin.

Sam gave a small laugh. “You know, when you do that, there is absolutely no question that Charlie is your son. It’s just as adorable on a forty-eight-year-old as it is on a five-year-old.” She gave his arm a slight tap. “I’ll be right back.” 

Chakotay’s smile broadened as he dropped his hand. “Thanks, Sam.” He watched as Ensign Wildman spoke to the Doctor, then turned and gestured for him to go ahead and enter.

—

_Kathryn could feel the fuzziness of unconsciousness wavering at the edges of her mind. She had to stay awake for the baby’s sake. Trussed up in manacles the way she was, there wasn’t much she could do to protect him, but she’d do her damnedest. The infant was the innocent one in all of this mess. He didn’t deserve to live a brief life at the whim of cruelty._

_She watched the baby as he fussed and patted at her chest. She knew he was hungry and wished there was some way to feed him. Breast milk wasn’t something one wished into being. Instead, she talked to him, hoping her voice was strong enough to keep him from thinking about hunger. “Do you have a name?” She asked softly. She hadn’t recalled Seska ever mentioning one. “I’m Kathryn.” She gave him a smile as his gaze moved up to her. “Most folks... around here call me Captain… but you can call me Kathryn.”_

_The babe kicked out and his face crumpled as he cried again. This time, Kathryn could see his tears were edged in anger. A miniature angry warrior. Kathryn smiled at the comparison. “You know… I think I’m gonna call you... Charlie. You remind me of my tactics... professor at the Academy.” Kathryn hesitated as she shook off the need to sleep. Hopefully talking would keep her awake too. “Good ‘ol... Charlie Donnelly. He was… he was all fuss and bluster too.”_

_The baby still whimpered. He leaned forward, again trying to latch to the nipple nearest him. If he wanted to use her as a pacifier, Kathryn wasn’t going to complain. It settled him, if only for a moment. Kathryn clenched her eyes to tears her own starved body was beyond producing. She continued talking, “your daddy... taught tactics at the Academy. But that was... after I left.” She huffed a laugh, “you know, if old Professor Donnelly... had looked… half as good… as Chakotay, I might’ve paid... better attention in class.” She glanced down at the little one, slowly drifting to sleep at her breast. “But don’t tell... daddy I think he’s cute... okay? That’s our… our little secret, huh?”_

The sound of voices pulled Kathryn from her sleep. She sat and rubbed her forehead; a headache was just making itself known. The door to Deanna’s office was slightly opened, no doubt so the counselor could hear if her patient was in distress. Thankfully, that was not the case. Kathryn stood and moved toward the sounds of talking, realizing that one voice was Chakotay. She stepped into the main sickbay room. “Hi.” Samantha was there too. “Did you have any luck?”

Chakotay turned when she spoke. “Kathryn.” He walked toward her, “are you doing okay?” He gently eased her away from the few people present, so they could have some privacy.

“I’ve remembered most of it.” She moved into his body and wrapped her arms around his chest, holding tight. “I don’t know how I survived that.”

“You are an incredibly strong woman, Kathryn Janeway.” Chakotay closed her tightly in his embrace and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

She could feel the strength of his heartbeat against her ear. “I couldn’t have gotten through it without your help.” Kathryn clenched her hands against the black fabric of the uniform that he now wore. “I’ve remembered that too.”

“I’m so sorry about Teero.” 

Kathryn pulled back slightly to look up at her husband. “Remembering that, alongside the earlier trauma, has put it into perspective.” She reached to cup Chakotay’s cheeks. “I was able to separate it.” She leaned back into the comforting embrace. “I’ve got a lot more talking with Deanna to do, but I think it’s time I came home. It’s time for us to be a family again.”

She felt Chakotay’s hold tighten. “Thank you.” He told her softly. They stood in the embrace for a moment longer, then Chakotay pulled away. “I have an update on the kids.”

He kept hold of her hand, “They’ve been adopted by two different families.” She gave his hand a squeeze as he continued. “We found a woman selling alien children. Yerid is arresting her and collecting the kids she’s got in her home as we speak. Samantha and I are going back down to talk to the woman.”

“I’m coming with you.” Kathryn straightened.

“Ni’hana, you’re still recovering.” Chakotay gently lay his hands on her upper arm. “I don’t think you should be in a potentially volatile situation.”

“This is my son we’re talking about.” Kathryn whispered heavily. Her voice wavered as she continued, “I don’t know who’s taking care of him.”

Chakotay’s hands drifted upwards to cradle her neck, his thumbs rubbing against her jaw, “We have to hope that he’s with people who are treating him well.” She nodded in his hold. “I refuse to consider any other option.” His grasp tightened, and he pressed his forehead to hers. “But I promise you, I will bring our boy home.”

Kathryn’s breath hitched as she fought a sob. “Okay.” She stepped away from him and wiped her eyes. “When are you going back?”

“Sam and I are meeting Yerid and the woman, Galara, at his Investigations office in about half an hour.” Chakotay explained. “We needed to do some checking on the list of missing kids and to have the Doc remove our Quarran ridges.”

Kathryn traced her fingers over Chakotay’s smooth face. ”I bet you made a handsome Quarran.”

He smiled, “I don’t know about that.” He kissed her warmly and gave her hands a last squeeze. “I need to go.”

Kathryn wrapped her arms around herself tightly. “Get our baby.”

Chakotay nodded sharply. “I love you, Kathryn.” He told her, with another quick kiss, then turned to leave.

“I love you too,” she called after his retreating form.

—

Inspector Yerid met _Voyager’s_ two officers in his office. “We have Galara and her husband Timor in custody.” He explained. “The children are safe; they’re being held together in a conference room.” He looked at Samantha, “the toddler you asked about is with a nurse. She’s fine. We’ve learned that her parents were on Quarra voluntarily and were unfortunately among those killed in an industrial accident at the service plant that employed them. She has no other relatives on Quarra. If you’d like to adopt her through the correct channels, you are free to do so.”

Sam gave Chakotay an inquiring look, “Commander?”

He gave her a smile. “I don’t see a reason you can’t. I’m sure Kathryn would be happy to have her as an addition to our _Voyager_ family.”

She turned back to Yerid. “I would like to do so, yes.”

He tipped his head and tapped into the communication terminal on his desk. “I’ll get that paperwork started right now. We can skip the background check. I know you are good people. She’ll have a good home.”

“Thank you.” 

Yerid completed the task, then sat back. “Now for the other children, we’ve begun contacting their parents and are getting them reunited. The ones who have been adopted though are a bit trickier. We’ll also have to contact those families.”

“If it’s okay with you, I’d like to contact the two families that have Charlie and Naomi ourselves.” Chakotay said. “It isn’t going to be easy. These families may genuinely love the children they’ve taken in.”

“We’ve already met one that does.” Samantha added. “It’s going to be heartbreaking for some of these people.”

Chakotay shifted in his seat. He could feel his ire rising and needed to tamp it down before speaking to the woman. He took several deep breaths, gathered the PADDs he needed and rose. “Let’s go talk to her.”

Samantha briefly touched the bend of her commander’s arm. “While you speak to her, I’d like to go see to Breeta and get her settled.”

“Of course.” Chakotay nodded. “Do what you need to do. If you’d like, once you have things squared away, take her up to Voyager. Let the Doc give her a once over.” He said. “I’ll let you know when we’re ready to go get our kids.”

The group left the office, Samantha going one way under the guidance of another officer, Yerid and Chakotay stepping into a room that contained the suspects.

“What is this?” The man who sat to the right of Galara asked. Timor was a portly, graying man, and exuded a gruff exterior. “We have a right to know why you’ve disrupted our lives and those of the kids in our house.”

“You know those kids have parents, right?” Chakotay laid several data devices on the table as he looked across to the pair.

The Quarran inspector lay his own items down, “This is about you profiting off of someone else's scheme. We have arrested Doctor Kadan for kidnapping and memory tampering.”

“I have no idea who that is.” Galara spoke up.

“No?” Yerid asked. “As soon as we mentioned your names to him, he started talking.” He scooted the book that contained the children’s profiles toward Chakotay. “He told me some very interesting things.”

“Were you working with Kadan or is this a business that popped up when it became necessary?” Chakotay asked as he casually flipped through the book.

“I’ll admit to no such thing!” Timor huffed.

“Oh, you don’t have to admit to a thing.” Chakotay said calmly as he continued to turn pages. “We have you dead to rights.” He found the page he was looking for and scooted it toward the pair. “This,” he pointed and then let a bit of his anger out, “is my son!” He closed the book with a snap and slammed it down on the table.

“What gives you the right to sell,” he pointed angrily at himself, “ **my child** to the highest bidder?!” Chakotay paced back and forth along the wall, as it kept him from reaching over and pounding two very deserving people.

“You will give us the names and addresses of all the families who purchased your kids.” Chakotay seethed with distaste. “But answer me this one question. Have those kids been memory-wiped?”

“The ones who were not suggestible were, yes.” the woman admitted in a subdued voice.

Chakotay shoved the chair at the table and looked at Yerid. “I have to get out of here now. Their lives are in danger if I stay any longer. Get me the addresses I need.” He grabbed the metal knob and pulled it open, then turned to the Inspector and snapped, “I’ll meet you in your office.” The door slammed behind his retreating form.


	7. Chapter 7

When Chakotay and Samantha left sickbay, Kathryn walked back into Deanna’s office, then realized being there exhausted her. So, while the counseling hologram was deactivated, Kathryn slipped out of the side exit.

She was feeling cooped up and needed to walk the ship. She felt that the crew should see her out and about and wanted to see how they were holding up after their own experiences. She finally made it back to her own quarters. Seeing it again, now with her full memory intact, was a wholly different experience. She walked into her room and drifted her hands over holographs, knickknacks, even the medicine bundle that Chakotay had helped her organize on New Earth.

Each item now had the memory attached to it, and she felt the significance of them even more. She traced her fingers over the image from their holodeck wedding. Tom had talked her out of wearing a dress uniform, so they opted for a black suit for Chakotay and a simple white dress for her. They held two-year-old Charlie between them, and he was smiling happily.

Kathryn sighed, set the frame down and moved into the little boy’s room. Her throat tightened as she stepped into the space. It just felt… bereft. The silence was almost deafening. She stepped to his bed and picked up the stuffed Treevis that lay there. She hugged the toy to her chest as she sat on the rarely made bed. One of the many arguments they'd always had; making his bed in the mornings.

She wiped away a tear as it tracked down her cheek and closed her eyes tightly to the hope that Chakotay could bring their son home soon. She kicked off her shoes and lay down, giving in to the ache and fear for her missing son. It wasn’t long before Kathryn cried herself to sleep.

_The abrupt jolt woke her up and for a moment it disoriented Kathryn. Another hard shift caused her to realize that Voyager was in a battle of some sort. She glanced down at the sleeping babe and watched him for a moment. She knew he was still alive because every so often he would suck at her breast as if he were dreaming._

_Another hit caused the ship to shake enough that Kathryn immediately pulled her legs up to keep little Charlie from being tossed to the floor. The motion startled him awake, and he cried. “It’s okay, sweet one,” Kathryn cooed, trying to hush him. “I’ve got you.”_

_Once she realized her little charge was okay, the pain of her sudden motion kicked in and she clenched her teeth to it. She fervently hoped that whatever was happening to the ship meant that a rescue was in progress. She could feel her body shutting down and if she died, the baby had no chance at all._

_Suddenly she heard a buzzing sound and felt a sharp jolt. She screamed as the pain tore through her body. Just before she lost consciousness, she heard the baby’s cries pick up in intensity._

_The next time she woke, Kathryn realized she had no idea where she was. Looking around, she noticed they must be in an office somewhere on the lower decks of Voyager. The engines sounded much closer. The baby still squalled next to her. Thank God whoever had moved her had brought him too. She quickly figured out she was free of her bindings. “Shh, Charlie.” Kathryn did her best to quiet the baby and now that her arms were free, she could finally hold him._

_She cried out as the stiff deadened muscles of her shoulders protested the motion. Kathryn took it slow because she didn’t want the barely controlled movement to hurt the little one next to her. But she was determined to hold Charlie. He needed to be touched. He was too young to go without, and God forbid if the worst should happen, he would not die without being shown love by someone._

_Kathryn could finally gather him close and, minding her own aches, gently pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “I’m sorry I couldn’t do more… Charlie.” She hoped their change of location meant that rescue was close at hand. She knew she wouldn’t last much longer. With what little energy she had left, Kathryn spoke softly to the baby of life on Voyager, interspersed with humming. Time had lost all meaning since she’d been held captive by the Kazon. As the final darkness closed in on her, Kathryn closed her eyes to a whispered, “I’m sorry, Ch’kotay.”_

—

Chakotay stood back and watched as Sam knelt in front of her daughter’s adoptive guardian, and the unusually shy little girl that hid behind the Quarran’s hip. He could feel a tightening in his gut when it was plain that Naomi had no idea who her mother was. He clenched his fist at the thought of the kids going through the same process he had.

Yerid was explaining to the unfortunate family what had happened. They were deeply upset, but when faced with the proof that Wildman was indeed the girl’s mother, they let her be taken. The Inspector had promised that he would assist them should they wish to adopt another child in the future. 

Once Sam and Naomi had returned to _Voyager_ , Chakotay and his Quarran counterpart made their way to the home in which Charlie had been living for the last few months.

“Do you think your wife would want to be with us?” The Inspector asked as they pulled up in front of the unassuming two story home.

Chakotay gathered the data devices with Charlie’s birth certificate, genetic information, photographs and other proof that he was the young boy’s father. He inhaled deeply and turned to the man who sat in the driver’s seat of the ground vehicle. “She probably should be here, but given the issues she’s had with resurfacing memories, I think it would devastate Kathryn if Charlie didn’t remember her.” Admittedly, the thought terrified him as well.

Yerid nodded his understanding and gathered his own information before stepping out of the vehicle.

The two men walked up the few steps to the porch. Chakotay stepped back and let the Quarran official knock and make the initial contact. A tall, broad-shouldered man answered the door. He gave Chakotay a once over and then looked at Yerid. “I supposed you’re here for the boy?” He crossed his arms and regarded both men gruffly as he blocked the doorway.

“We are…” The inspector started, but the man interrupted as he stepped out of the house and shut the door behind him.

“I’ve heard about you people. Comin’ to steal our kids.” Anger rolled off of the man’s shoulders in waves. “Other adopting families are talking. I won’t let you take ‘im.”

“Sir,” Chakotay stepped forward. “He’s my son. He was stolen from my ship when its crew was—”

“I don’t care about your story.” The man became aggressive. “What I do care about is you leaving my property right now.”

At this, Yerid slipped the credentials from his pocket, along with the warrant for the return of Charlie to his rightful parent. “I am Inspector Yerid from the Quarran Law Enforcement department.” He showed his ID and handed over the warrant. “This is Commander Chakotay from one of the starships in orbit. He is the boy’s father.”

The man glared at Chakotay and pulled the papers from the officer’s hand. “We adopted him fair and square. If you didn’t want him then, why’re you here now?”

“Because they kidnapped him along with my entire crew.” Chakotay patiently explained as the man read. “All the children you say are being taken away were separated from their parents and sold on a black market. I never, ever would have given my son away willingly.”

The man heaved a deep breath, gave a clipped nod, and turned to allow the two men into his house. “You can sit on the sofa.” He gestured. “I’ll get Jasim… er,” he waved the papers he held, “Charlie, I guess.” He left the room.

After a few moments, the two men could hear arguing from the next room. Chakotay could understand the words he was overhearing. The man’s wife was clearly objecting and upset. He hated to break up a family like this, but Charlie needed to be home. He knew that Yerid was prepared to offer the pair the same thing he offered the couple who had Naomi. Hopefully, it would be enough. 

While the two were arguing, Chakotay was idly scrolling through photographs on the PADDs he held. He startled when he heard a soft plaintive, “Papa?” And looked up to find Charlie standing in front of him with a look of disbelief on his face. “You came back?”

“Charlie.” Chakotay opened his arms and let the little boy rush into them. He gripped the now crying child tightly. “I’ve been looking for you” He lay his head against the small head and didn’t stem his own tears.

He felt the couch lift when Yerid stood and moved slightly away from his son. Chakotay glanced up and saw that Charlie’s Quarran parents had entered the room. He pulled himself together and stood, Charlie in his arms. “Um, he found us,” Chakotay explained.

“So, you really are his father.” The woman spoke up, sadly. ‘You’ll be taking him, then.” She agreed softly. 

Chakotay rubbed the back of the boy, still clinging tightly to him. “I will, yes. His mother is waiting for him.” 

Charlie’s head popped up, and he said in an achingly weak voice, “Mama’s ‘live?” Tears refilled his dark brown eyes. But a light of hope joined them. 

Chakotay brushed the new damp trail from his son’s face. “She is. She’s on _Voyager_ and she can’t wait to see you.”

Charlie’s face crumpled and his head dropped back to his dad’s shoulder. “They said she dead ‘cause rad’ation?”

“Who told you Mama was dead?” Anger flashed in Chakotay’s eyes as they met Yerid’s. He crouched to the floor and held Charlie in front of him, awaiting the boy’s answer.

“The mean doctor.” Charlie wiped away the wetness. “He said Mama died, and you ran away.” The five-year-old hiccupped as he whimpered. “He made me go to the place with the other kids. He said I would find a new mama and papa.” He started crying again and clutched at Chakotay’s neck. “I don’t want a new mama and papa. I wanna go home.”

Doctor Kaden. A furious rush of anger drove through Chakotay as he closed his eyes and willed himself to calm. He needed to reassure his boy that Kathryn was okay. “I’m taking you home, Chakima. Mama’s waiting for you.”

“I want Mommy.” Charlie cried earnestly. 

“I’ll take you to her.” Chakotay stood again and looked at the couple who had been raising his little one. “I understand that they have victimized you as much as they did us, and I’m so sorry. The Inspector here has some options for you.” He spoke as he assuredly rubbed his son’s back. “I thank you sincerely for taking care of my boy.”

To Charlie, he asked. “Do you want to say goodbye and get anything you want to take?”

“I wan’ go home.” Came the muffled voice at his neck.

“We’ll go home.” Chakotay assured. To Yerid, he said, “If you can take it from here, I’m taking Charlie home. I’ll contact you later to follow up on the other kids.” Inspector Yerid agreed and went back to discussing options for criminal charges against the pair who ran the orphanage and future adoption possibilities for the unwitting couple.

Chakotay walked out of the house with Charlie held close and tapped his communicator badge. “Chakotay to Janeway.”

She answered right away. _Have you found him?_

At the sound of her voice, Charlie whimpered again. “Mama!”

_I’m so glad to hear your voice, Snugglebug!_ Kathryn replied with relieved excitement.

“Me too.” Charlie replied amid happy tears.

Chakotay interrupted to say, “We’re beaming up now, meet us in the transporter room.”

_I’m on my way!_ Her voice gave away that she was clearly running. _Janeway out!_

Chakotay closed the line on his end and adjusted his hold on Charlie. He tapped the badge again. “Chakotay to transporter room. Two to beam up.” 

Within a couple seconds he felt the tingle of the beam take over, then in moments felt the same as the two rematerialized. As they did, the doors opened to admit a rushing Kathryn. She was now wearing her Starfleet uniform and looked healthier than she had when he left a few hours ago. “Charlie!”

Charlie turned in his arms as he heard his mother cry his name. Chakotay lowered down before he dropped the now frantic child. 

Charlie openly sobbed, “Mommy! Mama!” as he rushed at an equally crying Kathryn. 

Kathryn dropped to her knees and caught him as he flew into her arms. She cradled the back of his head with one hand and held him close around the waist with the other. She cried, “oh god, my baby.” She cried as he wrapped around her tightly, “you’re okay. You’re okay.” 

Chakotay watched the reunion with his own barely restrained emotion. He stumbled to the edge of the pad, stepped down, then sat as he finally couldn’t hold back. As his head dropped and he covered his eyes, he heard the door open, then close as the transporter tech left the family alone. He gave in to his tears then and sobbed in relief that his family was once again together and whole.


	8. Chapter 8

Chakotay tapped the chime to the door of the Captain’s ready room, and it slid open. It was good to have her back in the big chair, hale and hearty. Certain exceptions were made, not that it surprised him, and Charlie sat across from her desk watching what looked like Neelix’s breakfast program on a terminal of his own. 

Kathryn looked up and smiled. “Good morning, Commander.” She was all business, and it made him happy.

He nodded, “Captain.” He handed her the PADD. “This is the last report from Yerid.” He glanced at the child between them. “Charlie, can you take that and go sit on the couch while we discuss ship’s business?”

“Okay, Papa.” He did as he was told and soon settled under the viewport, terminal on his lap, laughing at the antics of _Voyager’s_ Chief Jack-of-All-Trades.

Chakotay now sat in the abandoned chair so they could speak quietly. “Yerid reports that all children have been accounted for and that they will prosecute Galara and Timor for their crimes.”

“Good.” Kathryn slid the new data device onto the pile of others she hadn’t gotten to yet. 

Chakotay reached a quick hand across the desk and gently tapped the back of his wife’s knuckles. “How are you doing?”

She glanced to the upper level and watched her son for a moment. “Better now that we’re all home.” She propped her chin onto a hand, “I still don’t want to let him get too far out of my sight.” She gave a wan smile and returned her gaze to his. “Not very captainly, I know.”

Chakotay gave her a patient smile. “You’re not his captain, Kathryn. You’re his mother, and it’s perfectly okay.” He gave her a wink. “I think Grandpa Tuvok will allow the exception.”

Kathryn chuckled and brushed him away. “Get back to the bridge, Commander.”

He stood. “Actually, I’m going to beam down to Quarra. There’s one more thing I need to do before we can leave orbit.”

Confusion crossed her features. “Everything all right?”

He nodded. “Just one thing I should follow up on. I’ll be back within the hour.”

“Okay.” She sat back. “See you for lunch then?”

“Wouldn’t miss it.” He told her as he waved at their son and left the room.

—

Chakotay beamed down to the Inspector General’s office and made way to his friend’s door. Yerid answered the knock and gave him a smile. “I’ve arrange your meeting. I’ll take you there now.”

The drive to the prison took about fifteen minutes, and from there it wasn’t long before Chakotay found himself ushered through the security checks and led to the cell of the one person he’d been itching to speak to once all had been said and done.

The guard unlocked the door, and he allowed Chakotay to enter the cell. The man inside stood with a cocky look on his face. “Come to gloat?”

Chakotay’s lips twitched, “no. Well, yes, Doctor Kaden. Just wanted you to know that we found all the children. We have returned them to their rightful homes.” He stalked closer to the man, anger written clearly on his face. “There’s just one more thing I have to say to you.”

Kaden stood tall and adopted a menacing stance. “Then say it.”

Chakotay stared at the man, then reared back and punched him with a hard left jab to the face, knocking the doctor to the floor. He shook out his hand as Kaden’s nose erupted in blood. “That’s all I had to say.” Chakotay turned and left the screaming man’s cell.

Before beaming back, he stopped at the Inspector’s office once more to say a last farewell. “I appreciate all the work you did to help us. You’ve been a good friend.”

Yerid shook his hand. “I did what I needed to do. I’m sorry for all the pain this has cost you and the many others who passed through here unwittingly.”

“You made up for it with your help and promises that this will never happen again.” Chakotay told the man.

Yerid nodded. “May you find your way home soon, Commander Chakotay.”

“Thank you.” Chakotay smiled. “Good luck to you as well.” His grin widened as humor crept into his voice. “I hope you take this in the way I intend it, but I hope to never see you again.”

The inspector laughed and clapped him on the shoulder. “The feeling is quite mutual, I assure you.” He opened his office door to allow Chakotay to leave. “Safe travels.”

“Goodbye,” Chakotay turned and walked away. Once outside, he called for a beam out.

—

That evening, as _Voyager_ continued on with her journey, Kathryn was putting the last of Charlie’s clothes back into the dresser in his original bedroom. They had moved back to Chakotay’s quarters the previous day and were still getting settled. Charlie bounced on his bed as she moved about the room.

“Did you know Naomi has a new sister!” He excitedly proclaimed. “Her name is Breeta.” His smile faded as he thought of something. “She wasn’t stole’d like we were, was she?”

Kathryn closed the dresser drawer and sat down next to the now anxious boy. She wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close. “No, Charlie, she wasn’t. Her Mama and Papa really died in an accident. We checked that she had no one else before Sam adopted her.”

“That’s good.” Charlie kneeled on the bed and turned to give his mother a hug. “I love you, Mama. Don’t go away again.”

She tightened her hold and pressed a kiss against the little boy’s temple. “You’re stuck with me, kid.” She gave his side a tickle to increase the levity and was happy when he laughed and curled out of her hold. “I think it’s time for all little Voyagers to sleep.”

“I’m not tired!” he laughed as she continued with her teasing.

Kathryn stood and grabbed the pair of pajamas she’d set out and tossed them at the giggling boy. “Put these on and get ready for bed. I’ll come tuck you in once you’re finished.”

After a quiet evening of talking and sharing a bottle of wine, Kathryn and Chakotay drifted into their bedroom. Charlie hadn’t made a sound once he got to sleep. Kathryn was eternally glad that he had guardians that took care of him, so he wouldn’t have bad dreams.

Once in her peach gown, she sat on the edge of the bed as Chakotay left the bathroom wearing a pair of sweatpants. He slid in behind her and gently rubbed her shoulders. He pressed his lips at the crook of her neck and pulled her down to lie against him. She turned and curled into him, her head on his upper chest. Kathryn sighed. “I missed this.” She looked upward into his face. “I missed you.”

He rolled, so he was partially over her and bent to kiss her. She drifted her hands through his hair and opened her mouth to his. He pulled away, then pressed a light peck on the tip of her nose. “Are you okay, with your memories?” He asked gently.

She smiled and let a hand drift down his neck and over his bare chest. “Deanna’s been very good at helping me to put everything in its past perspective.” She wrapped an arm around his waist and pressed her body lengthwise against his. “I may have a nightmare here or there, but that’s not really anything new.” She peppered kisses along the bottom of Chakotay’s jaw and slid a hand below the waistband of his sleep pants.

“I can’t sleep.”

Kathryn froze at the plaintive voice from behind her. She moved her hand and pressed her forehead against the bare chest in front of her. She felt Chakotay’s chin drop to the top of her head as his movements halted as well. She inhaled deeply, then turned in his arms to face the little boy standing at the edge of the bed, clutching his Treevis doll tightly.

She reached to take the small hand in hers, “What’s wrong, sweetheart?”

Charlie rubbed his eyes, “I’m scared.”

She pushed herself to sit up and gently lay her free hand aside his face. “What are you afraid of?”

He whimpered, “I don’t want to be alone.”

Chakotay moved back and lifted the covers, “You wanna sleep in here with us?”

Charlie nodded and climbed in. He crawled over Kathryn and settled in the space they opened between them. She turned back to lie with him. Charlie snuggled into his comfortable place at her side, and Chakotay wrapped them both into his embrace.

He leaned to kiss Kathryn, then brushed his lips across the top of his son’s head. “I love you both so much.”

“I love you too.” Kathryn whispered back as they lay together as a family. She wrapped her son close and soon the three were fast asleep. The nightmare of the last several months faded in the comfort of finally being at peace.


End file.
